Rad and Fab
by gleeklexx
Summary: Crossover of Quinn Fabray and Chad Radwell's families. Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR SCREAM QUEENS.


Chad was seven, Brad was thirteen, and Thad was four. They were a very tight group of kids, they'd have weekly dinners with their father's business partner Russell Fabray. Russell had two daughters, Lucy who was seven and Frannie who was thirteen. On Thursday nights the Radwells would go over to the Fabray's. "Hello Russell." Tad said, as the three boys ran into the house each mumbling "Hi ." while chasing each other in.

"Lucy Q and Frannie are in the TV room." Judy said patting each boy on the head. "Hello Bunny." Judy said as the mother of the three boys followed her kids in.

"Judy." Bunny said. The four adults sat down and drank while the kids played.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Frannie asked, she was wearing her nicest dress and curled her hair. "Yeah." Brad said.

"Movies are boring." Lucy said adding a whine.

"Yeah movies are for boring girls like you Lucy!" Chad said. Frannie giggled.

"I'm not a boring girl!" Lucy said.

"Yes you are Lucy!" Chad argued. Brad and Frannie laughed.

"You're a smelly boy." Lucy said.

"Mommy!" Chad yelled.

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled. Both fake blonde ladies came rushing in.

"Yes Lucy." Judy said.

"Yes Chad." Bunny said.

"Chad said I was a boring girl." Lucy said.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! I don't think you're boring." Judy said.

"And Lucy called me a smelly boy." Chad said.

"You do need a bath Chaddy." Bunny said.

"You know I'd always envied that you have all girls, mine will never be crowned chasity ball queen." Tad said clinking glasses with Russell.

"Yes, Frannie is going to win in a few years, Lucy will when she's old enough. But I don't have someone to carry the family name." Russell said with a laugh.

"Daddy." Lucy said stomping in.

"Yes Lucy Quinn." Russell said.

"I want Chad to leave." Lucy said with her sassy attitude.

"Lucy! The Radwells are our guests, treat them with respect." Russell said.

"Daddy." Lucy said almost in tears.

Quinn snapped out of the thought she was having, it reminded her of the situation she was currently in. Her Dad was kicking her out. She was in tears, just like the first time she didn't get what she wanted from her Daddy. Over the years Chad grew on her. They had a lot in common, they became friends. When Chad went to the private all boys school and Quinn went to McKinley the Fabray's and the Radwell's went their separate ways. Frannie and Brad were close, they attended the same college and even dated for a while.

"So Lucy how was school today?" Judy asked.

"Lucy got teased! Everyone called her 'Lucy Caboosey'!" Chad said in a teasing manner.

"And I'm sure you stood up for her Chad." Judy said.

"No, it was really funny." Chad said.

"Lucy, stop eating so much ham!" Russell said.

"Okay Daddy." Lucy said, she was done with all the teasing. Done with Chad Radwell!

"Good Lucy." Russell said.

"Wow Lucy nice cheer uniform." Chad said attempting to wrap his arms around her waist. "Hands off you dirty perv. And it's Quinn now." Quinn said.

"So you're a cheerio now. Cheerios are hot man!" Chad said.

"Shut up Radwell." Quinn said, walking to the dining room.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You look stunning, Tad doesn't she look stunning?" Russell asked loudly, "Oh Judy our little Quinnie is growing up."

"Oh yes, Bunny she's thriving at McKinley. Captain of the Cheerios, celibacy president!" Judy said, "She's even dating the quarterback." Judy said, this had all come in the first week of Quinn's freshman year. "Finn Hudson?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Quinn asked.

"Played pee wee ball with him." Chad said.

"Good for you." Quinn said.

"Frannie honey, I'm so glad you could come visit us here in Lima." Judy said to her daughter who was home from college for the week. Brad was also visiting. They had their normal dinner, and everyone left. The mothers would brag about their kids and the dads would drink and joke. That's the way it always has been and the way it always will be. "I want to say a toast!" Russell said clinking his glass with a spoon.

"Oh Russell and his famous toasts." Judy said laughing and rolling her eyes, they were "famous" because it was always the same thing, "I'm so glad I have my beautiful wife, Judy. My gorgeous little girl Frannie, queen of the Chastity ball and an honor student. And little Lucy." Then he'd sit down. Judy was annoyed, because it was always the same thing. But this evening it was different.

"I'm so glad to have my beautiful wife Judy. Frannie, I am so happy to be your father, my perfect angel, enrolled in one of the best schools in the country. And little Quinnie president of the celibacy club, captain of the Cheerios, dating a football player, the quarterback no less. I am truly blessed. And my business partner Tad Radwell, we'll alway be Fab and Rad Co." Russell said, all of them shocked by his speech.

"Thank you daddy." Quinn said, "Now let's all pray."

"She's a boring christian bitch now." Chad whispered to Frannie, which got a giggle.

"Quinn honey your mother cooked a beautiful meal, we'll skip the prayers and dig in." Russell said. "Thank the lord for that!" Chad said.

"Let's dig in!" Brad said.

 **I love Glee and Scream Queens! After watching Thanksgiving I noticed some similarities between the Fabray's and the Radwell's! Hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to do more SQ/Glee crossovers soon. Leave ideas for future uploads in the reviews!**


End file.
